This application is directed to a brush and more particularly, to a very soft brush in which the bristles or scrubbing elements will hold substantial quantities of liquid such as water and any desired scrubbing compounds. The brush is particularly adapted to clean hard to reach areas as between the spokes of wire automobile wheels.
When cleaning hard to reach places such as between the spokes of wire automobile wheels, the present cleaning brushes have disadvantages. While the bristles of prior art brushes will hold some water, the amount of water held is not very much and any solid or liquid cleaning compound which is applied to the bristles is easily knocked off. Moreover, if the bristles are too hard they will scratch the surface being cleaned and it is difficult for them to reach into the recesses and interstices in order to do an acceptable cleaning job. Over the years a number of attempts have been made to make the bristles out of various materials including rubber or plastic or stiff wire coated with rubber or plastic. The trouble with these types of brushes is that none will really not hold water or other cleaning liquid and they are not soft so that they may bend around odd-shaped articles and extend into crevices.
It is the object of this invention to provide a brush which has soft, absorbent bristles or tines which will hold water and scrubbing compound for cleaning area surfaces including those having irregularities and difficult to reach interstices and yet which have a sufficient stiffness to accomplish a scrubbing action.